Salsa con Queso
by Failure Turtle
Summary: This is that obnoxious iPod Shuffle Challenge. Pairing: MelinaxKennedy One shot...well, ten of them.


**A/N: Excuse the title. I wanted a different title from everyone else's. **

**No, I'm not going to "tag" anybody, because I don't want to encourage people to choose to waste their valuable time unless they'd like, because I'm sure your social lives are more prosperous than mine.**

**And KennedyxMelina? Yeah…I'm partial to it, I suppose. I just only really read one certain pairing with one certain OC, and I think that most of the Divas suck to read/write about, so here we have it. Kennedy owns. Melina owns. End of story.**

**Don't ask about the last one. That song seriously popped up. Depending on how old you are, you may or may not remember it. And about the DDR one, I believe they're an Australian band. The song is about a guy playing DDR with a girl he likes and she totally kicks his ass, and then she ends up with some guy that can dance or something.**

* * *

_Whispers in the Dark by Skillet_

"Melina, please don't lie to me," Ken begged as he kneeled at her feet in tears. He rested his forehead on the front of her knee.

Melina ran her hand through Ken's platinum blonde hair and she kissed the top of his head. "I'm not going to lie to you, Ken, but I'm scared. I'm just really, really scared."

"Of what?" Ken asked. "We've been together for six months, and I love you. You know that. I love you more than anything. You don't need to be afraid of anything when I'm around."

"It's just that, Ken," Melina answered. "I'm afraid of commitment. I'm afraid of relationships."

Ken let out a disappointed sigh. "Mel, whenever you are in trouble, just come to me. I promise, nothing bad will ever happen to you. When you're in trouble, I'll save you. When you're afraid of the dark, I'll be your nightlight, and my voice can guide you to safety."

Melina blinked at Ken as his words registered in her mind. Seeing his sincerity, she smiled sweetly. The hands that were caressing his hair ran down to the sides of his face. She lifted his head up and she bent her head down to kiss him.

* * *

_Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry_

"Is she serious?" Ken asked his good friend Chris Jericho as they, and many other Superstars and Divas, stood in catering watching a catfight between Melina and Maria.

"You slut!" Melina shrieked as she pulled on Maria's hair and tossed her to the ground. "I bet you were a real wrestler now, huh, bitch?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's serious," Chris chuckled as he was handed a box of popcorn by JTG.

"Okay, I'm taking bets," Big Shad announced as he scribbled on a notepad. "Maria's odds are one thousand to one, and Melina's are two to one. Any takers?"

"Give me six bucks on Maria," Jericho said, handing Shad six dollars.

"Are you an idiot?" Ken asked, smacking Jericho on the back of the head.

"Hey, on the off chance Maria wins, I make six thousand buckaroonies," Jericho grinned. "COME ON MARIA!"

"Why isn't security breaking this up?" Ken wondered out loud, and some of his male coworkers glared at him.

"Ken, have you checked that your penis is working lately?" Jericho asked, not once taking his eyes off of the impromptu wrestling match in front of him.

"Well, last night, Melina and I—"

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Jericho exclaimed, astounded. That nice information from Ken cause Jericho to finally take his eyes away from the fight. "WHY?"

"I mean, she really is crazy. Dude, she just hit Maria for sitting in her usual seat. But let me tell you, she's a riot in bed."

* * *

_Forgive Me by Versus the World_

"Please, just listen to me, Ken. I have to tell _somebody_, and I really don't care who it is right now," Melina huffed. She was out of breath from running. What she was running from, or to, Ken didn't know. All he knew was that Melina was attempting to catch her breath in front of him.

"Sure, what's up?" Ken shrugged, chomping on his gum. As Melina tried to gather her composure, he blew a large bubble and popped it, bringing the gum back into his mouth.

"I…think…that…" Melina couldn't continue.

"Look, do you need to get out of here or something?" Ken asked, bending lower so he could lock eyes with Melina, who furiously nodded.

"Dude, Ken! Let's go!" Jericho yelled from down the hall. He was waiting for Ken with Carlito and Lance Cade.

"Hold up!"

"We're leaving now!"

"Melina, I'm so sorry, but I have to go," Ken said, giving Melina an apologetic look.

"Ken, don't leave!" Melina pleaded.

Ken looked back at his friends, and then once again at Melina. "Mel, I'm so sorry. Forgive me," Ken sighed, turning his back on Melina and joining the trio of Superstars.

* * *

_Here I Stand by Madina Lake_

"Melina, settle down. You keep freaking out," Mickie said, grabbing Melina's wrist to stop her from shaking.

"I can't settle down, and I'm going to freak out," Melina snapped. "I know he's going to break up with me. I just know it."

"You don't know that, Mel," Mickie reassured. "He said that he wanted to talk to you, that's all."

"You know what the phrase 'we need to talk' really means, Mick," Melina said, her shaking still not subsiding.

"Not always. Ken is different. He loves you."

"I can feel it. I can feel the worst is coming."

Mickie put her arm around Melina's shoulders and the two Divas walked down the hallway. As they turned the corner, they saw Ken Kennedy locked in an intense lip lock with Michelle McCool.

"Told you," Melina gasped before turning on her heel and walking away.

* * *

_You and Me and One Spotlight by Yellowcard_

"I don't know what to wear, Ken," Melina mused as she rushed through her extensive closet.

"Just put on your best tonight. Tonight's special, my lady. But quite frankly, I don't care what you wear. Whatever you do, you'll be the most beautiful girl in the world," Ken smiled, leaning on the doorway in his suit.

"I can't top you," Melina sheepishly admitted, blushing and looking away from Ken. "Give me half an hour."

Twenty minutes later, Melina met Ken in the living room of their house. She was wearing her favorite little black dress with matching heels. Ken smiled as his eyes saw her.

"So, where are we going?" Melina asked, linking arms with Ken.

Ken didn't answer.

"Ken?"

"Sorry, Melina, I was just taken away by your beauty."

"Ken…"

"This way," Ken said, and he led her into their kitchen. "Here we are."

"We're going to the—" Melina started, but she shut up when she saw what Ken had done.

The table was draped in a red, silk tablecloth. The finest china and wineglasses were in use. It appeared as if Ken had made dinner, as well.

"Ken," Melina gasped, "what did you do?"

"You're not mad, are you?" Ken winced.

"Mad? How could I be mad?" Melina asked as Ken pulled out her chair for her. "You really made all of this?"

"My mom helped me," Ken shyly revealed. "I had her on the phone and she walked me through it."

The two ate dinner and lightly conversed. If they were at a real restaurant, just taking one glance at the couple would tell anyone in attendance that they were completely in love. They stole glances at one another and smiled when they were caught in the act.

"So, there is a reason why I did all of this," Ken said, reaching into his jacket pocket.

"You mean you're really not as amazing as you seem?" Melina sarcastically asked, laughing.

"Well…" Ken said, getting off of his chair and bending down on one knee.

Melina almost dropped her wine glass.

"Look, I know that this is supposed to be special and everything. It should have been a big occasion with people around, but I know you're not like that. You're a private girl and I didn't want to make a big fuss, but…Oh, screw it, will you marry me?"

"Ken, this is special and perfect. Of course I'll marry you."

* * *

_One Step Closer_ _by Linkin Park_

"Stop this, please," Melina pleaded, cowering in the corner.

"I'm not finished yet!" Ken screamed, throwing the remote control against the wall. The plastic backing shattered off and a batter fell out and launched across the room.

Melina flinched at the sound. "Can you just—"

"Shut up when I'm talking to you, woman! I am one step closer to being pushed off the edge, here. Can you at least do me the courtesy of letting me throw my hissy fit?"

"But I'm scared."

Ken grimaced. "Melina, I swear on my life, everything you say to me just pisses me off. That's it. I'm out," Ken finalized, leaving the room and Melina's life, all in one fatal swoop.

* * *

_The End by Simple Plan_

"Melina," Ken said, looking at the girl sitting next to him.

She didn't give any recognition that she heard him. She didn't even look his way or flicker her eyes towards him.

"You…You don't want to be with me anymore, do you?" Ken asked, already knowing the answer.

A slight smile spread across Melina's lips.

"I'm glad you find this funny," Ken snapped. "Look, Mel, you can't do this. You can't leave me. I refuse to say goodbye."

Melina stood up to walk away, but Ken grabbed her wrist. He forced her to turn around, and he stared her straight in the eyes.

"This isn't the end, Melina, and you know it."

* * *

_Gone by NSYNC_

"What did I do?" Ken asked Chris Jericho as he leaned against the wall, staring straight ahead of him at nothing in particular.

"I can't tell you, man, because I really have no idea. But you need to get over it. It's been how long?"

"Four months, two weeks, three days," Ken said, his eyes getting even wider as the worst day of his life replayed in mind. "I just want to know what I did."

"Maybe she just didn't feel it anymore," Chris suggested. He didn't want to give Ken any reasons that Melina would leave, but he wanted Ken to move on. Even though Chris didn't know the real reason that Melina left Ken, Chris decided that was probably the easiest reason to stomach.

"So she went and left me for Batista?" Ken snapped, pushing himself off of the wall.

"Okay, okay, I see your point. But that still doesn't mean that you can't move on."

"Have you ever been in love?" Ken seriously asked Jericho, looking at him with the utmost seriousness.

"Ken, of course. I'm married," Jericho said, holding up his left hand to show Ken the wedding band on his ring finger.

"Sure, rub it in," Ken grumbled.

"I don't know what to tell you."

"It doesn't matter anyways. She's gone and I can't do anything about it."

* * *

_She Was a DDR Diva by Kid Finish_

Ken and Jericho stood against the wall of the club. All of the Superstars and Divas were celebrating their extended Thanksgiving weekend that Vince had granted them, feeling extremely generous that year. They watched their friends "bust a move" as Chris liked to call it.

As Jericho was staring perplexed at Jeff Hardy doing his entrance dance as rap music thudded throughout the room, Ken couldn't keep his eyes off of Melina. Unfortunately for him, she was currently dancing with Batista.

"Why is she with him? I bet it's because he can dance," Ken said.

"Dude, look at him," Jericho said, finally ripping his eyes away from Jeff's exuberant pelvic thrusts. "He looks like a brick house in an earthquake."

"Well, I can't dance. That's probably it."

"Yeah, because Batista is so desirable to women because he looks like Godzilla out there," Chris sarcastically said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't dance."

"Forget you, man. I'm going to mosh with Jimmy Wang Yang."

* * *

_Informer by Snow_

"It's the fuzz!" Chris Jericho screamed. Everyone attending the house party and Ken and Melina's place scattered in an instant, not wanting to get caught.

"Everybody, out the back!" Ken ordered. He led the party to the screen door in the kitchen and everybody poured out of his house.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Melina offered a bit too excitedly.

"Wait, Melina, I know how to work these cops here in Green Bay. They don't fall for the tricks of pretty women like you. I got this," Ken said.

Melina's eyes widened, but she decided to stand with Chris and watch Ken "work his magic."

"Is there a problem, officer?" Ken asked after he opened the door. He eyed the officer and wondered why he was carrying a boom box.

"We heard a noise complaint," the officer said, grinning at Ken.

"So you brought a radio to make it louder?" Ken asked. He thought the officer was mentally challenged.

"I like it loud," the officer said. He pushed past Ken into the house and turned his boom box on. He then proceeded to dance and rip his shirt off.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ken asked. He really wanted to know why an officer of the law was in his living room, half naked and dancing to techno music.

Melina couldn't contain herself. The laughter she emitted sounded like a mix of humor and horror.

"Melina, you knew there were going to be guys at the party!" Chris whined, covering his eyes, but peeking through his fingers at the stripper.

"Mickie and I were bored," Melina admitted, walking away to search for her friend outside.


End file.
